Misfit
by Elinor Cross
Summary: I was always a freak. No matter where I went. Why would I consider this place any different? Rated for future content, rating may go higher.
1. Chapter 1

'What the hell….?' I thought, running an exasperated hand through my hair. One minute I am enjoying a festival, the next I'm suddenly in this vast landscape that kinda looked a lot like a desert wasteland with a large wall to one side towering above me. Looking up, I could kinda see little antlike dots moving rapidly back and forth, so I took an educated guess and figured people were up there. From the sounds of people rushing towards my area, I also figured some of them were coming towards me. Something told me they weren't going to be friendly, which was kinda reinforced when a decent sized group of large imposing men suddenly stopped in front of me, all of them armed with swords and other like weapons. Haven't they ever heard of guns?

"Who are you?" The largest and most imposing of the group boomed at me, actually making me step back. Reflexivly, the ears on top of my head shifted back, not from fear but more of defiance. I didn't speak, and only glared back.

"She looks almost like us, yet look at her structure, her fur! Something is far too off!"

"Her structure and fur? Look at those ears on top of her head! They certainly are feline like, but to have them that far up, and so big?"

"Heh, just a child, what could she possibley do?"

"Those stripes… perhaps she is a relative of the tiger clan?"

I started to grow in anger at the surrounding voices, how they thought my acute ears couldn't hear them whispering about my disguisting appearance. Not that they looked any better, they were more feline than me! And their bulging muscles! How do they expect to be able to jump nimbly in battle and avoid attacks when their muscles make them so heavy that it was a wonder they could even get to me as fast as they did. Then again, I had been wandering around this wall for about an hour…

"Who are you." The largest one demanded this time, his voice booming so loud it drowned out all other sound and made my ears ring. I grasped them tightly, my eyes watering from the pain. It took a few seconds for my hearing to come back.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked, my voice coming out so soft I wonderd if they heard me. I heard a few of them snicker and make fun of my weak voice, which made my ears flatten again. The big guy raised an eye brow at me, his hand suddenly shooting out like a viper and raising me into the air by the back of my festival shirt. I cried out indignantly, kicking my legs towards him. I landed a blow on his arm, only to curse and hold my pained foot. What was his arm made out of? Iron? I could hear the other cat people laughing at me now.

"Who. Are. You?" He asked again. I kept my ears flattened and glared at him. To humiliated, I decided against telling him. Why does he need to know, after all? I was just thinking how he resembled that cat called a bobcat when I was suddenly tied up and walking in the center of the group, blinking and looking around as I was roughly shoved through the streets of a rather large city filled with more of the furries that put my furriness to shame.

"What the….?" I got smacked over the head by Mr. Bobcat when he noticed I was speaking, shutting me up and earning another glare from me. Looking around, since it was all I really could do without getting smacked, I noticed that everyone there were cat people. A few had tails and weren't dressed all that nice, and the majority that I saw didn't have tails were dressed rather well. Every now and then I saw some furries that looked a lot like dogs and rodents of various species. I also noticed that those that weren't cat-like furries weren't dressed quite as well, and seemed to be treated rather poorly.

A sudden commotion up ahead alerted my groups attention, and my ears pricked up to hear what was going on. From the shouting I could hear, it seemed like some kind of 'dog' had been caught stealing. A group of them suddenly bolted in all directions, two coming at my group. They got rather shocked expressions when they saw us, though and quickly tried to diverge into alleyways. Sadly for them, some of the steroid-using cats in my group decided to grab them. Gladly for me, I decided to use the distraction and started running like hell, using most of my abilities to jump higher and higher until I was on the rooftops and running as fast as I could and praying I didn't trip. With my hands tied behind my back, it wouldn't end well.

I stopped to catch my breath and looked behind me to see no one following me, but I wasn't stupid enough to think I was in the clear. Getting out of this city was probably my best bet for freedom and probably safety. Getting caught now would most likely end with me in the slammer, so I looked around to see which area of town would give me the best chances of concealment until I could escape.

Some of the buildings in one area looked a lot less nice then the rest in town, and some even looked completely run down. The ghetto area, like all towns. Best places to hide from authorities since everyone there hated them, worst place to go if you couldn't fight. Any other area in this weird furry city would probably end with me getting arrested, so I decided that the ghetto was my best bet for now. I glanced over the side of the building, looking down in the alleyway. It was empty, but I didn't want to risk the chance of getting caught in narrow passageways, expecially if there was nothing for me to jump on. I kept going on the rooftops and started trying to worm my wrists out of the ropes they were tied with.

I was right on the ghetto being more run down, and I wasn't all that surprised to see all of the non-cats living there. There were a few cats, all tailed, and acting superior. These were few and far between however. I still decided to avoid them. Felines = bad for now, though I hated those stereotypes. It was why I had such a hard time trusting people back where I lived for the longest time.

I slinked down into one of the alleyways that smelled rather horrible and tried vainly to get my hands free. The ghetto wasn't a place to run around with your hands tied, so I needed to get them free quick. I heard a commotion outside the alleyway, and my natural curiosuity got the better of me. I peaked around the corner, my ears pricked for sound. A group of tailed cats were menacing a frail looking older dog furry, his fur matted and dirty with grime. A dog pup of the same species was behind him, crying and trying to get as small as possible.

"You're payment is due old man!"

"Yeah, pay up!"

"I told you, you all ready took the payment yesterday!" the old dog wailed out, his voice cracking from what I suspected to be pain. He was holding his ribs rather hard, and I wondered if maybe the cats had kicked him. My ears flattened as I watched the group of cats start laughing.

"You're payment is due today!" The leader of the group hissed, kicking at the dog. The pup cried out, crying so hard I didn't think he could see anymore.

"Leave my grandpa alone!" He barked, trying to be brave. My heart warmed at it, but went a little cold when I saw the glares from the cats. I doubted they would stop at just glaring, expecially if they were kicking his downed grandfather. My ears flattened, and I let out a low growl that formed into a hiss. I cut it off as the group looked towards where I was but I had ducked back in the alleyway, furiously trying to work my hands free. I just couldn't stand back and let an old man and his child grandson be attacked like that! Sadly, my hands weren't freed, and with a strike of fear in my heart I realized that two of the cats came to the alleyway. I tried to dart away, but was grabbed and dragged out in full view of the other cronies in the group.

"Nyehe! It's a female!"

"She's kinda cute."

"A real freaky one though…"

Again, with the insults! I know I look freaky, I went my entire life being a freak! Looks like even furries wont accept me. Oh well. I glared up at the leader of these dweebs. He seemed amused at my defiance and lack of fear, even though I was fearful of my situation.

"Well, well, well. A little female kitten. Thinking you can play hero?" He asked. I smirked.

"I'm no kitten." I said. He laughed, as did the rest of the group. I could see the dogs cringing and looking at me with fearful pity.

"That might be true. I've never seen a cat like you before!" He said. I glared at him, a hiss starting in my throat that I quenched quickly. They seemed to be rather taken in their own amusement, so they didn't notice until it was too late when I slammed my feet into the leaders face, causing the one that was holding me to drop me and the leader to step back, hands flying to his now bleeding and possibly broken nose. I hissed and jumped away so I was now in front of the two dogs, working my hands as furiously as I could to get them free. I flinched when I felt large and shaking hands on my hands, working the ropes until they went slack and I was free. I looked back, smiling greatfully at the old dog before jumping up above the other cats who now rushed to catch me.

I slammed my foot into the head of one, grabbing onto the shoulder of another and jumping up onto the cloth rafter of a building. I stuck my tongue out, laughing immaturely at them.

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" I said in the most childish voice I could manage, enraging them enough that they chased after me in a murderous and blinded rage as I raced down the streets, looking for any place I could that I could ditch them in. When I realized they were gaining and I didn't have anywhere to run to, I started to panic. I was fast, but with their bulk I knew I wouldn't win in a fight. I had to get away, and fast.

I ducked into an alleyway, leaping through the trash and hoping to find cover. I turned another corner and dove into a rather horrid smelling pile of God only knows what and prayed they wouldn't think to look in it. I froze when I heard them stop near me, cursing and looking around wildly, poking around in the trash to see if I had hidden myself. None of them could stand the smell of the trash I was in however, so they didn't look there and soon they raced down the alleyway, figuring I had kept running and had just ducked around another corner. I waited cautiously for some time before poking my head out, looking and hearing for any trace of them. I didn't, and pulled myself out of the pile of trash, crinckling my nose at the revolting smell that clung to me and my now ruined festival clothes.

I gingerly poked around the corner into the main street. All of the furries had gone back to their business, and I didn't see those cronies and their leader anywhere. I didn't want to take any chances of being caught again, and looked around the alleyway for something to hide my appearance under. I grabbed a ratted and torn in a lot of places, but it was wearable and I put it on. Sadly, it smelled almost as bad as the trash I had hidden in, but perhaps it would hide me better.

I walked out into the slums again, keeping the cloak around me and my ears flattened to hide as much of my appearance as possible. No one even glanced at me as I walked along, trying to get closer to the wall looming in the distance. I looked around as I walked, trying to gain some knowledge about this place without having to speak to anyone. The only things I really knew so far was that I was in the ghetto, cat furries seemed to be the top species, there were two kinds of cats that were either tailed or not tailed, and that I was almost arrested for some reason I couldn't fathom. I was also hungry, but that I could ignore with the smell on me. Eating anything now would make me vomit, that I was pretty sure about.

A sudden commotion behind me made me look, and my heart slammed when I saw the recognizable cat people and Mr. Bobcat from earlier. They seemed to be asking around, roughly calling out to the various furries around.

"She is only this tall, a girl with a strange appearance."

"Cat-like, but strange, covered in stripes!"

"Her ears are closer to her head, and she has a tail."

They were looking for me! I started to make my getaway, trying to be inconspicuous but also quick to get away. Sadly, Mr. Bobcat spotted me and called me out.

"You there! Cloaked one! I need to ask you something!" He boomed out again, his voice so impossibly loud. I shivered and turned around, greatful that the hood kept my face hidden when I kept my head down. I bowed slightly, trying to appear like the average dweller of this place. I heard some of the cats comment on how disguisting I smelt, which was good for me, since it meant they wouldn't recognize my scent if they could smell scents.

"I am looking for a young female cat that was spotted in the area. She is small and striped. Oddly appearance wearing strange clothes. She has ears that are large and on top of her head and a tail that she had kept wrapped around her waist. Have you seen her?" He boomed. I shook my head, staying silent, but this didn't seem to please Mr. Bobcat.

"I asked you if you saw her!" He shouted at me, somehow being even louder than before. I cringed, by ears twitching with pain. I shook my head more vigorously, hoping they'd just walk away, but Mr. Bobcat grabbed my shoulder, shaking me and making my hood fall. I stared wide eyed as he leered down at me triumphantly.

"Now, time to go to prison, you little wretch!" He sneered at me. My heart slammed in my chest, but I glared at him, kicking out at his shins. He yelled out in pain when I decided to aim for something higher, letting me go so I could dart off again. I discarded the now useless cloak and ran through alleyways to try and escape from the steroid-cat furries chasing me, but they were smarter than the goons from before and were able to keep me in their sights most of the time. I looked ahead for any kind of open building or something that I could duck into and hide in when I noticed someone waving at me. It was the young pup from earlier! He pointed to an open doorway next to him and darted inside. Deciding the dog pup was better then the cats, I ducked inside as well.

I was quickly grabbed by strong hands and thrusted into a small cuboard, a scraping sound following that and the doors being so firmly shut I couldn't see outside. I heard someone sigh outside the cuboard doors, and I realized they had put a chair in front of it, and someone was sitting there. I heard a loud scuffling then shouting from the Steroid-Cats and Mr. Bobcat. I was about to press my ear to the cuboard door when someone grabbed me, one hand on my mouth, the other around my waist and pulled me out of the cuboard and against a rather strong feeling body as a sliding door was closed in front of me, closing me off from the cuboard and dampening the sounds from the house.

My heart thudded in my ears as I waited, hearing the cats rummage for me through the house and even heard them open the now empty cuboard. I could feel the heartbeat of the person, or rather the furry, holding me. It was rhythmic and normal paced, and slowly it began to ease my anxiety despite the sounds of the cats that were only kept from finding me due to a single thin sheet of wood.

I was like that for a good fifteen minutes before the noise died down and the cats left the building. The person holding me kept a tight grip on me for half an hour when the sudden boom of the cat's return sounded, and they searched the house again. This time they were there for a good twenty minutes before they finally left. My body was getting cramped, but even after the noise died down again the furry holding me wouldn't let me go. We waited again, this time for an hour, before there was a soft knock on the sliding door in front of us and the hand holding my mouth let go and slid it back open. I was greeted to the sight of the little pup from early, holding his hand out for me to take.

I was pulled out into the house by his small and gentle hand and was greeted by warm canine eyes that were all around me. I counted six members of the family total, all the same kind of canine. The two youngest were the little male canine and what I figured was his little sister. What I assumed was the mother was making something in a pot at a rather primitive kitchen in the corner, tasting the soup with a wooden spoon. The grandfather was being tended to by what I assumed to be the father of the family, the tall dog's shoulder's broad and muscular despite his gentle hands working bandages and what I assumed were healing tonics on his older counterpart.

I turned around to see the final member of the family, possibly the oldest son of the family. His body looked strong, but not as muscular of the father. All of their fur was dark brown with lighter brown fur starting under their long chins and going under their clothes along with dots above their eyes of the same color. Their long floppy ears hung down their heads ant onto their chests and if they had been properly groomed they would have been rather beautiful and majestic dogs. I was trying to remember the breed when the old one spoke out to me.

"Miss… Miss, please… come here." He wheezed out. He sounded pained and when I complied and walked up to him I noticed he looked even more haggared and weak then when he was in the streets when I had helped him out.

"I wanted to… thank you for… helping my grandson and I… to escape…" He said. His eyes were so kind and greatful as they gazed into mine that I wanted to cry because of it. I nodded my head, smiling kindly at him.

"I should thank you and your family for helping me. I suppose that this makes us even." I said, gently laying my hand on his shoulder. The father looked at me like he wanted to say something, but he didn't and continued tending to the old dog. The old dog smiled at me, his weak hand covering my own.

"You saved two lives…. My own and… more importantly… my young grand…son… I could never…. Thank you enough…. For that…. The cats seem to… dislike you greatly…. Though I cannot fathom… as to why…. Still, so long as…. I live you will always… find a place to rest…. And be safe… with us…" He wheezed, shutting his eyes. I choked back a sob when I realized the old man was going to die real soon, much sooner than anyone in the room was voicing and sooner than the old man seemed to realize. I nodded my head, kneeling by his bedside and taking his weak hand in both of mine.

"Thank you." I said, smiling warmly at him. His smile widened before he slipped off into sleep with the father still tending to his battered body and I holding his hand

X

I yawned, lifting my head from the bed and realizing I had fallen asleep why holding the old dog's hand. My body was cramping from sleeping there on my knees and I realized someone had put a thin but warm blanket as I had slept. I didn't even remember falling asleep, but as I looked around I noticed some white light seeping in through the window and realized it was early morning. I looked around the small house and saw the two children and mother sleeping on the floor nearby on the floor with a blanket over them. I didn't see the eldest son or the father, so I assumed they must have stepped out for a little while.

I yawned again, using a hand to cover my mouth and then stood up and stretched, feeling my back pop satisfyingly. I looked around, wondering just what I should do with myself that morning. I sniffed my clothes and decided it was best to find a place to take a bath. Sadly, after about ten mintues, I found this primitive place did not have a shower or bathtub… or running water. I sighed in defeat, wondering how long I was gunna have to smell like the trash when the father and eldest son walked in, each holding some wood and looking like they had just had a pretty good workout.

"Oh, good, you're up. Salukis, go start on breakfast." The father said. Salukis nodded, smiling at me before heading to the primitive kitchen and began making what I assumed breakfast. It was then that I realized that I had fallen asleep before dinner and was very hungry. The father set some of the firewood down near the hearth and came up to me, holding out his hand for me to shake. When I did I noticed his grip was quite firm and his fur was surprisingly soft.

"My name is Salutis. You have met my youngest son, Salu, my daughter Sala, my eldest son, Salukis, my wife Saluri, and my father, Saluko. I am eternally greatful to you for saving my family." He said kindly to me. I looked up at him with confusion.

"I only helped out Saluko and Salu. I don't remember…"

"When the guards came they caught those heathens Rega and his gang haggling another family and arrested them. If they hadn't been looking for you, those wretched cats would have harassed us for money. For that, I am thankful to you." He explained. I could feel my face heat up in emberessment. I stroked my hair and pulled on it.

"Th-thank you…. Err… Salutis… I uhh…. Thank you for letting me stay here." I said, looking away. He laughed at my discomfort then sniffed and wrinkled his nose. I noticed the two kids and Saluri waking up as he glanced around and sniffed some more before his eyes rested on me again.

"Saluri, can you take our guest to the bath? She could also really use a change of clothing…" Salutis said. I was sure I blushed enough to show through the thin fur on my face by that. I knew I smelt bad, but I was hoping he wouldn't point it out. Saluri smiled as she got up, helping her two kids out of the bed and rolling it up before leading me out of the house and behind it. I was surprised to see a new small building, built with solid wood and inside to have an indentation in the floor that looked like a rather large bath or small pool shape to it. She pulled on a lever and water streamed through a hole in the roof.

"The floor has heated rocks underneath that will heat the water. The water comes from a river system that flows around the city and is channeled through pipes to here. It is pretty much the only thing the cats in the city give us for free." She explained, helping me out of the soiled festival clothes I was wearing. I saw her look at them oddly, obviously wondering if she should just throw them out or keep them.

"I don't need to keep them." I said, a little akward about standing in front of her wearing absolutely nothing. She nodded, tossing the soiled garments out the door to a place I have no idea before she removed her own clothes as well. She nodded when I tried the water and slipped in before she did the same. The little girl, Sala, joined us a few moments later, bursting in with an excited but irritated squeal saying her mother forgot her. Saluri laughed it off and helped wash her little daughter off. I scrubbed my arms and chest, hoping the smell would come off but it didn't seem to be working until Saluri and Sala passed me some pleasant smelling soap-stuff.

We left the bath well washed and happy soon after. Saluri had given me an old outfit of hers that was quite loose on me, but she promised to make adjustments to it later.

"It is actually quite odd, since it is a canine outfit for our kind. Since you seem related to the cats, you may get quite a few stares wearing our clothes." She said when we were eating breakfast with the family. The grandfather, Saluko, was even well enough to join us at a table in the center of the room. I was ravenous, but there wasn't much to eat so I settled only for one serving of food.

"I don't mind. Stares have been something I have gotten used to. Besides, I am very greatful to you for sheltering me, feeding me, and even bathing and clothing me. I promise to take good care of these clothes." I promised, running a hand along the shirt. It looked more like a dress, and the sides were split up to a certain point that if the versions everyone else was wearing were to go by, it was supposed to end at my waist. The trousers were very loose, and the boots they gave me allowed my toes out so that if I needed to climb I could use my nails on my feet with ease.

"Well, at least you aren't a conceited bitch like most female cats." Salukis said, finishing his meal and drinking some water from a cup. My ears flattened, and his father scolded him but I shook my head.

"I am no cat, though I know my appearance looks like one." I said. It wasn't like I was lying. Kinda.

"You certainly look odd for one of the cats. What sub-species of cat are you? Some sort of tiger?" Salu asked excitedly. I smiled at him.

"Sadly, no. I am a… crossbreed of a kind of cat… and something… else…" I said, trailing off. I didn't like talking about this, and Saluri, bless her heart, caught on and stopped Salu and Sala from asking more questions.

"Where are you from, miss….?" Salutis asked, his voice trailing off when he realized that I had never introduced myself to them. I smiled kindly at them all.

"I was given the name Sapphire." I said. Salutis and Saluri exchanged glances, but Sala and Salu were obvlivious and I coudnt see Saluko or Salukis's reactions.

"Given? It is a nice name though!" Salu asked, smiling brightly. I nodded to him, smiling more myself.

"Yes. I wasn't given a name at birth like most creatures… I was given the name by someone I care deeply for. Sadly, he is…. He isn't in this world anymore." I said, glancing down at the table and my empty plate. I hate it when people assume I am an orphan because of that, but it was the only explanation I could give without being an utter lie or making them think I am nuts. The family looked at me sadly, before Salutis cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, Sapphire, I am going to see a friend of mine later. Jeroma said he had a gift for us, and I need to get some food for the family. Care to join?" Salutis asked. Salukis looked a little off put, like he had wanted to go along instead. I nodded my head.

"I would be very much appreciative, Salutis. Could Salukis come as well?" I asked. Salutis looked over at his eldest son before nodding to me.

"If it makes you feel more secure, little one." He said, reaching over and patting me on the head. For once, I didn't mind it that someone patted me on the head. I felt oddly warm.

X

"This is the city of Thundera, ruled by the king, Claudus. It was founded by the Thundercats, and is still ruled by their decendents." Salutis explained as we walked through the streets. I had a hood up above my clothes to keep my appearance hidden, so I people didn't bother us and I wasn't recognized by anyone.

"Claudus… King… Thundera… City… Third Earth… I think I get it." I said, running through the information in my head. Salutis nodded, holding my hand like a father leading his child. I liked it, so I didn't pull away as we walked along. Salukis nodded again, walking just a bit faster. We all wanted to get to his friend's place and back to the safety of their dwelling quickly, and I knew it was because of me. They didn't want unnessisary trouble that was brought about because of me.

"The cats claim to be superior to all, and have been oppressing all other races…. They are… I don't like them." I said, glancing around. I didn't see many cats in these slums, but there were a few and I didn't like them any more than the others I had met. Salutis gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as he hurried along, ducking us into a building when we came to it. Inside were all manner of devices I had never seen before but many of them looked robotic. I even saw what looked similar to a mechanical bear claw on one end. Salutis released my hand and greeted an old dog warmly, so I guessed he was Jeroma.

"Ah, and who is this? Certainly not Sala!" The old dog laughed heartily. I smiled, looking up slightly but keeping my head down so he could only see my mouth.

"This is Sapphire, a young one that is staying with me for a little while. Now, you mentioned you had a gift for me?" Salutis asked. Jeroma nodded, walking to a room farther in. I stayed behind while Salutis and Salukis followed him. I looked around some of the mechanics, but I had been told not to touch anything so I refrained from my desire to. Suddenly, two more furries came into the room from outside, two cats.

"Ah! Is Jeroma here? I'm looking for him." The male cat said. He looked quite like a lion, and although he had a kind face and eyes, I couldn't help but feel distrustful. I didn't answer, and took a step back.

"Hey, we aren't here to do anything wrong, he just said he got some new stock and I wanted to see it!" The male lion said. The female cat who resembled a cheetah placed her paw on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"The child is obviously uncomfortable. Let's wait for him to come out." She said. Her voice was rather soothing, and the lion nodded in agreement, finding a place for him and his companion to sit. A small cat like creature walked over to me, sniffing at the cloak Saluri let me wear. I took another step back, giving out a hiss so it would leave me alone. Sadly, the cat-thing persisted, and suddenly it had crawled up my body and was on my shoulder. I gripped my cloak, trying to keep it down as the infuriating thing kept trying to pull my hood away.

"Snarf! Leave them alone!" I heard the lion say in irritation. He walked up and grabbed the cat thing, Snarf, off my shoulder. He smiled at me apologetically, his kind eyes finding mine.

"Wow! You have pretty eyes, like jewels!" He said, trying to get a better look. I hissed loudly, backing away even farther and pulling my hood down to hide my face. I bumped into a table and heard things fall along with the sound of something glass breaking. I was starting to feel a little sick with grief over it when Salutis, Salukis, and Jeroma came back in the room, asking questions and worrying about the sound. I was suddenly picked up by Salukis, hearing him growl something at the lion, before Jeroma asked us to leave.

"Sorry! I really didn't mean to make you mad!" I heard the lion shout as we left. I wasn't hearing to much, however. I felt sick over whatever I had broke. I kept glancing up at Salukis and over at Salutis, but neither was looking at me the entire walk back. After Salukis had placed me back down in their home, Saluri came over and checked me for any cuts or injuries from the broken glass, but I was injury free.

"I really… I really didn't mean… to break anything…" I said, starting to cry. Saluris blinked at me, before giving me a warm and motherly smile.

"We aren't upset, Sapphire. We were just worried!" She said. I nodded my head, but I was still crying. Saluris pulled me into her arms and held me while I cried, letting me soak her shirt and sob until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of screaming, and being carried by someone.

x

x

xxx

x

x

The first chapter! I purposefully left Sapphire's appearance and backstory a mystery. It will be revealed eventually, though. Yes, she has cat like parts, if you pay enough attention, you should have a pretty good idea of what she looks like, but she'll most likely get a good description next chapter.

I dunno yet if she'll join the Thundercats yet, or what the main pairing will be.

We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt sick, but I knew I wouldn't vomit. I had already emptied the contents of my stomach some time ago. Standing above the freshly dug graves, Salukis standing next to me, I felt hallow. This was not the first time someone I cared for had died. This was the first time, however, that someone died by protecting me. The Lizards had attacked Thundera, using the Trojan horse method combined with the help of a traitor amongst the cats to gain the upper hand.

Everyone was in a panic to escape, and Salutis, who had been carrying me to safety when I had been injured in my sleep during the first explosive attacks, had sustained a fatal injury and died after getting Salukis and I out of the city. Sadly, this had been after his wife, other two children, and his father had perished while trying to take shelter in one of the many underground shelters around the now destroyed city of Thundera.

"I will protect you." Salukis said, tears streaming down his face. I wasn't crying. I wanted to, though. These canines that looked so much like Saluki's had risked their lives to protect mine, and now one had died to keep me alive. They had fed me, washed me, and Saluri had even made me the clothes I was wearing from some of hers. Now that I knew they were dead, I was feeling a pain that was indescribable, but certainly one that no one should ever have to feel.

We had mourned for his family, making markers for each member even if we did not have their bodies to bury. We spent the night nearby, not wanting to go too far, and not wanting to be too close to the ruined city. Salukis had learned that an ancient evil had returned, by the name of Mumm-Ra, and that he had defeated the cats. He heard rumors of a group of cats that had escaped and were looking for a weapon to defeat Mumm-Ra as well.

"Who should we blame for this? The cats? Mumm-Ra?" He had asked me. He was furious and full of grief. I was to, but all he could think of was revenge. I thought of survival.

"We blame neither, because both are to blame. Mumm-Ra started the attack; the cats gave him an army of those who hated them. Both are to blame, but we shouldn't blame either." I had told him. He hadn't listened, and it wasn't long before he was talking of revenge against Mumm-Ra for the death of his family.

We finally departed from his family's graves two days after the destruction. We were already running dangerously low on food and water, and it was already very obvious that the Lizards would attack anyone they encountered that close to Thundera on sight. We had no real goal until Salukis remembered a family friend of his that could possibly help us, so we began heading away from Thundera and towards a destination that I did not know.

We stopped in a wooded area to scavenge for food. With no nearby villages, it was all we could do. I wanted to look for something to eat, but I wasn't familiar with many of the plants, so Salukis regulated me to finding a good place to camp and get some water for our water skins. I found a river that appeared clean and began filling them up, taking a moment to wash some dirt off of my sleeves when I heard the sounds of fighting up stream. My ears twitched and I looked around for Salukis, to see if perhaps he'd investigate with me, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Finally, I decided to investigate myself and moved as stealthfully as possible towards the battle. It was a group of cats being attacked by lizards, and it honestly looked like the cats may lose. I recognized two of them as the lion and cheetah from the shop, but the tiger I did not. It seemed like the lizards badly wanted these particular cats dead, so I decided to act.

I picked up a rock, and just as a lizard was about to shoot the tiger I threw it with all my might, clocking the lizard in the head and disorienting him. Another lizard had seen his comrade be hit and instantly looked in my direction, shouting before running full speed towards me with a strange gun drawn. I was going to dart away when the tiger came to my aide and used a whip to knock him out, going for the lizard I had hit in the head as well when he had attacked. The tiger looked back towards me and smiled when I nodded at him, going back to help his friends. I looked around for something that I could use as a weapon, and found a strong yet thin branch that had fallen from the tree, making sure to break off any smaller branches.

As I jumped into the fray, I wished I had a better weapon than the branch, especially since I was fighting lizards wielding guns and mecha, but I didn't have a choice. I managed to use speed as my main strength, darting to and fro, hitting quickly and disorienting the enemy while the stronger cats fully brought them down. It wasn't that hard, since I was smaller than the cats and lizards and used to combat like this. The lizards obviously weren't used to such tactics, though I was glad to find that the cats caught on quickly enough that we were able to drive the lizards back enough that we were able to flee without them immediately following us.

Suddenly, as I was about to strike and run from another lizard, the injury I had sustained on my hip begun to act up and I fell to the ground. Not able to recover fast enough, the lizard saw me and leapt at me, intending to kill me or worse I was sure. The tiger from before came to my aide, using a strange whip to knock him back.

"Thanks for the help earlier! Now I get to return the favor." The tiger said, grinning back at me. He was decently handsome, for an anthromorphic cat I suppose. Either way, it made my ears twitch and I frowned. I got up unsteadily to my feet; wondering if perhaps would be a good time for me to flee. The cats seemed to have the upper hand, which meant I wasn't needed, but I couldn't help but feel like I should stay to see who won.

I darted back into the trees, the tiger looking back at me in confusion until I gripped my hip and kneeled down. He seemed to get the message and threw himself back into the fray, but I noticed that he made sure he was always between me and the lizards that were attacking. After some time, the group of cats managed to push the lizards back enough to escape, and the tiger leapt in the foliage around me, looking for me. When he saw me, he grabbed me and took off with his fellows.

It seemed to take forever for us to finally reach a place that they were comfortable with to set me down. When they did, my first thought was how I was going to possibly get back to Salukis, but I knew a general idea of his location, and we were still by the river.

"Everyone all right? No one seriously hurt?" the lion I had met a few days before at Salutis's friend's place. Even the cheetah woman was with them! I noticed they also had two more additions, two children.

"I wasn't hurt."

"No injuries here!"

"I'm fine, but I think this young girl here is hurt." The tiger said, placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. I glared up at him and flinched when the cheetah woman came up to me, trying to pull some of my clothes up or down to see where I was injured. She finally figured out it was my hip and tried pulling me away from the group to examine me, but I pulled out of her and the tiger's grasp.

"Thanks' for the assist, honestly, but I need to get back." I said, my ears flattening on my head. They all stared at me.

"Y'know, you look really strange. What tribe are you from? A kind of tiger maybe?" the female child asked. The male child shook his head, frowning at the girl.

"The tiger tribes are all orange or white, or a mix of both like Tygra. She's brown! And those stripes aren't black like a normal tigers, they are dark brown!" He said as if he was stating something that wasn't obvious to anyone with eyes. I sighed, running one of my hands through my shoulder length hair, messing it up more than it already was.

"Yes, I look strange. Whatever. Listen, I have to get back soon. My friend will get worried." I said, taking a step away. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I looked over to see it was the tiger this time.

"Name's Tygra. What's yours?" He asked. His smile spoke volumes even if he wasn't, so I smiled back.

"I was given the name Sapphire. Take it as you will, Tygra." I said. His name sounded strange to me, expecially when I spoke it. He gave me a broad smile, showing lots of teeth. I looked over at the other cats, but I didn't speak.

"Oh, right. This is my little brother Lion-O, the woman is Cheetara, a cleric, and the two kids are Wilykit and Wilykat." Tygra said, introducing me to them all. I nodded my head, giving them a small smile before turning and starting to walk away. Again, I was stopped by Tygra.

"Where are you headed?" He asked. I looked up at him, blinking once.

"Wherever the path takes us. If the fates are willing, perhaps we'll meet up again." I said, smiling at them, this time darting off so Tygra couldn't stop me, though I heard him calling after me. My hip was throbbing but I ignored it until I was a safe distance but still able to follow the river back to Salukis. I also made sure to keep out of sight if I heard anything that could be the lizards looking for the cats, but when I arrived back to camp with the water skins full I had not come across anyone yet. Tired, I sat down, sipped some water, and waited for Salukis to return, wondering just what could have been taking him so long to find something to eat.

When he returned I couldn't notice his scent seemed off, almost as if he had been in a rather adult like situation sometime before and that some of his fur was ruffled. I asked him about his physical appearance, and was somewhat delighted when he responded with a failed attempt to hide embarrassment while telling me it wasn't something I should worry about.

It made me think of those times when girls would talk about their older or younger brothers in the mornings.

X

We had no real aim on where to go. Since I looked mostly cat I couldn't do much in towns close to the fallen Thundera without risk of being persecuted like the rest of the feline Thunderians, so we decided instead to head out farther in the hopes of perhaps finding shelter with a friend of Salukis's family.

"Shepera was a good friend of mine in childhood, and his father Shepra is a talented blacksmith. I can ask him to forge weapons for us while we stay there and plan our next course." Salukis had told me when he had decided on it. I had simply nodded my head, going with the flow. It wasn't like I had any real idea of where we should go or do.

We had been traveling for two days when we set up camp in a sparsely covered area of what seemed like a savannah but I saw what seemed like burned and charred trees here and there as well. My hip was severely throbbing from the walk and my refusal to let Salukis carry me, so he made me sit and wait while he scavenged for more food and some water. I set up some of our blankets for a bed since it was getting to cold at night to sleep in separate beds while I waited and also started a rather comfy, if small, fire.

I had been waiting for almost an hour when Salukis came back, carrying some berries and medium sized fruit along with bigger firewood. I helped him get more wood into the fire and we split the fruit to eat. When he handed me my share, I noticed he had some cloth around his wrist.

"Did you scratch yourself?" I asked, grabbing his upper arm in my hand and lightly pulling at the cloth. I noticed there were some red stains on it.

"It's nothing to worry about, just a scratch I got when I fell." He said. I tugged the cloth down to reveal a rather deep gash two inches long on his wrist and was amazed to see he hadn't actually severed any veins, though how that was possible I wasn't sure.

"This needs to be treated." I said plainly, looking over the wound. I knew some ways to treat it, though I knew I couldn't stitch it together. Clean it with water, though I believe some kinds of liquor would be good for sterilization, and then tightly bind it with a proper bandage of some kind. Salukis looked at me a little sheepishly.

"It isn't so bad; I can worry about it later." He said, trying to pull his arm away. Seriously, what IS it with men and their macho 'no need help' ways? It is annoying. I licked at the wound, making him stop immediately. That has always worked, so I didn't have any doubts it would work now.

"This needs to be treated. Hand me a water skin and something I can use to bind this with." I said. He complied and handed me the things with his free hand. I had him keep his hand out, myself still wishing he had SOMETHING with which to disinfect it with, and I poured water over it, gingerly using my fingers to poke a bit at the wound and make sure I got it as clean as I could without making it worse. I used some of the cloth he gave me and wrapped it tightly around his wrist, tying it as tightly as I could to ensure it wouldn't come off in his sleep or if he was doing something.

"Th-thanks, Sapphire. Really." He said, looking towards the fire in embarrassment. I smiled lightly. It was weird, since he was a dog, but I knew if he was human he'd be blushing right now. It was rather cute. We sat there in silence, eating fruit and looking at the fire. It was strangely comforting to have someone there. Back in my world, I hated being around others. I was too much of a freak, but here with Salukis, and even before with his family, I felt much more welcome, much more… at home.

"Hey, Sapphire?" Salukis asked, glancing over at me. I looked up at him, my eyes a little wider than normal. I tilted my head, flicking my ears.

"Can you tell me a bit more about your world, about where you came from?" He asked. I blinked at him a little slowly. I expected the question, just not really at this time. I shrugged my shoulders.

"In ways, this world is more advanced, in others, not so much, but the people of this world and the people of the world I came from, at least in terms of temperament and such, are very much the same." I said, staring head long into the flames.

"Do they all look like you?" He asked. The question caught me a little off guard, and he seemed to take his question as confusion when I didn't answer right away.

"I mean you are female, but rather thin and long limbed, good for running and possibly jumping, but you aren't of the cheetah clan. Your face is rather strange to, more oval shaped then normal cats, and your eyes are rather big. Your fur is strange as well, the way it is brown with dark brown stripes. I've never seen a cat like you, so I was wondering if the people of your world looked like you." He explained. I shook my head.

"They look nothing like me. I am… a freak, in this world, and in the world I was created in." I said. Salukis gave me a curious stare.

"Created. Don't you mean 'born'?" He asked. I didn't look up at him.

"To be born means to come from your mother. I had no mother. I was born in a test tube."

X

I yawned, following Salukis through the small village. He held my hand as we walked, giving me comforting squeezes whenever something got to close that I didn't like. It was rather relaxing, and I was actually kind of glad when I saw things that looked freakier then me, since this resulted in people not staring at how weird I looked. Salukis led me down the village's main road and then turned off; heading to a small house with an attachment to it that had black smoke coming from a thick chimney. I guessed from the horrid smell of the smoke and the growing sounds of someone banging on metal that this was Shepra and Shepera's dwelling, or at the very least some kind of blacksmith's.

When we reached the door, Salukis rapped on it loudly with the back of his hand and waited. I looked around, noting several pieces of either unfinished projects or just simply broken metal around the area and even saw some birds that resembled chickens in a pen nearby. It took a few moments before an older woman that looked a lot like a German Shepard opened the door, gasping when she saw Salukis and instantly inviting us in.

That night I met Shepera and his family. It was a little strange to eat with them, and Shepera, a young German shepherd anthro like all the other people of this planet, was full of questions about Thundera and then of me and where I had come from. I didn't answer most of them, and let Salukis do most of the talking.

That night I slept in an actual bed, though I didn't find it all that comfortable. I much preferred a grassy area or someplace high up, but I didn't want to seem rude.

I spent most of that night before falling asleep thinking of what had happened to me since I got there. My dreams that night were also full of lions, tigers, and cheetahs.

X

X

Xx

X

X

For not being as long as the last chapter, this one took a hell of a lot longer to write -_-; probably because I still have no idea where I am going with it (I have some major things in mind, but I still have no idea where it is going)

I wonder if I should eventually poll who Sapphire should end up with (or at least getting in a relationship with eventually)

This wont be her last encounter with the Thundercats. I haven't decided yet if she will join them or not.

I also think she and Tygra would get along pretty well (just my opinion)

For those who are curious, I have a picture of her (though it uses lineart)

Sapphire: http:/ angelofdeath234 . deviantart . com/#/d49m97h

Just delete the spaces. If you have an account there, add me! (and comment on the pic!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire yawned, her mouth going wide.

"Such cute little fangs!" The german shepard dog woman giggled from below her. Sapphire was sitting on the roof, watching as Shepera's mother and sister gathered the chicken like creatures. They were both sturdy women, and had they been human the wouldnt have been very attractive. Homely was the word Sapphire would have used. Plain and uninteresting is something someone else would say. Still, they were aptly built for the jobs they did around the smithery and their home, such as tending to the meager livestock they had and the plants they grew for their own consumption. Sapphire ran her tongue across her teeth, nearly pricking it on her slightly elongated canine teeth. they were longer and more sharp then human canines, and the only teeth in her mouth that really resembled cat teeth at all.

"Thank you, Shia." Sapphire said, smiling lightly at the older dog woman. The younger one, Kenda, if Sapphire remembered correctly, smiled up at her as well.

"If you didnt scare our chicks so much you could help to!" She said, her voice sounding somewhat strange to Sapphire. All of Shepera's family did. Sapphire assumed it was just an accent, since it was from an area she wasnt familiar with. It almost sounded like they were talking from a combination of their noses and chests. An odd mixture, that was for certain.

"Sorry, I don't mean to scare them." She said, yawning again in the morning light and shivering, using a hand to whipe away some dew that had formed on her fur. The morning was crisp and somewhat cold, but Sapphire chose to ignore how that very coldness was seeping into her body. No one else complained, and she had suffered worse living on the streets.

"It is quite all right, Sapphire! Cats always scare our little chicks, so no need to worry your dear little heart over it! Why don't you go pick some fruit from the tree and then we can start on breakfast?" Shia asked, pointing to the three trees they had on their property. Of the three, only one was bearing fruit and they were somewhat large and purple. Sapphire recognized them as some fruit she had been given by Salukis some time before. Sapphire nodded and lept down from the house, avoiding the chickens and heading to the tree to get fruit.

They had been at Shepera's home for almost a week. Sapphire herself was growing a tad restless herself, but she didnt want to push Salukis to leave if he wanted to stay.

She herself wanted to leave. She wasnt all that comfortable staying in one place for long. Old habits, she guessed.

She plucked some of the fruit on the lowest branches, taking a moment to feel how it was slightly squichy in her hands, before reaching up and plucking a few more. There was a basket nearby, so she used that to keep all of the fruit together without putting it on the dirt ground. She had to climb up the tree after a while, but was able to fill the basked before she finally decided she was done.

Shia and Kenda had finished tending to their chickens and came to help her carry the basket in the house, making idle chatter that really had no meaning. Sapphire was polite and answered questions they had, but she avoided talking to much about herself and spent most of the chatter listening to the stories they told her of their lives, such as a day when Shapera and Shapra had apparently managed to nail Shapra's foot to a log and it took three hours before they could get the nail out.

Salukis, Shepra, and Shapera were resting the the house, their furs matted with sweat from working all morning in the smithery. To Sapphire, there wasnt much physical difference between Shepra and Shapera. Father and Son looked so identical aside from the fact that the son, Shapera, was slightly shorter and not much muscular. Both were pretty musclebound, however, and had a proud look to themselves, full of power and dignity. Sapphire remembered hearing normal german shepards where like that back in her world.

the idle chatter wasnt all that meaningful at first as they ate lunch. It was whatever they wanted or felt like talking about, so Sapphire mostly just listened, her ears twitching towards the person who was talking or whoever was saying what was most interesting if two or more of the canine people were talking.

"I would really like to make the cats pay for what they did.." Sapphire's ears pricked as she heard Salukis mutter this to Shepera. Shepera nodded his head in agreement, and both looks rather annoyed now that Sapphire was actually looking at them.

"It was their fault the lizards attacked and destroyed your home."

"Right. The lizards may have attacked, but only becouse the cats kept oppressing us. I wanna get back at them badly."

"I thought you were blaming Mumm-Ra for what happened." Sapphire's voice rang out, silencing everyone at the table. Salukis looked at her, gulping slightly, before shaking his head.

"I have been thinking this over, and the more I think on it the more I realize that it is the cat's fault this happened. They should pay for it!" He said. Sapphire could see his logic, she really could. However, as she knew all to well, revenge could destroy a person. Sapphire's ears twitched and her eyes narrowed.

"I won't tell you to let go of your anger, or to let go of feelings towards revenge. That can be difficult and should be learned on one's own, and I doubt you would listen to me anyways. However, please remember that by almost all standards in this world, I am also one of those 'cats' you want revenge upon for what happened. Are you going to turn that anger against me?" Sapphire asked. Everyone was dead silent, waiting for Salukis's response. The young canine saluki gulped, his eyes wide as he stared into Sapphire's unflinching gaze.

"No, i never intended to do that." He said, "You aren't like all those other cats." Sapphire shook her head, getting up from the table.

"I'm finished. Kenda, Shia, come get me when it is time for more chores. I'll be climbing in the fruit trees." She said, leaving the house and not looking back until she was high in the branches of the trees she had picked fruit from earlier that day. Looking out, she could see very far and wished somewhat that she had been born with wings instead of her cat traits. How wonderful she thought it must be to fly. Then she could just fly away from her troubles.

It wasnt to long until Kenda and Shia came to join her, giving her a simple task of helping her milk some animals that resembled a cross between a goat and a cow. Kenda showed her how to milk one, and then she got to work. Curiousity getting the better of her, she squirted some of the creamy liquid into her hand and licked at it. Her fur bristled slightly in shock and she quickly cleaned all of the delicious liquid off of her hand, wondering if she could sneak anymore. She heard Kenda laugh and saw her looking at Sapphire from another of the cow/goat creatures a little bit to the side.

"Delicious isnt it? Best in the land, at least we think so. You can have some with dinner if you'd like. Mamma is gunna make a stew with it as well." Kenda explained, continuing to milk the animal. Sapphire nodded happily, milking the creature infront of her. She swallowed some saliva that had begun to pool in her mouth from the thought of how delicious the milk was, and how she was going to get a full cup of it later.

If the milk back in her home world had been anywhere close to this good she would have gotten milk more often.

Work was steady after milking the creatures and brining the milk to Shia, who began bottling and storing it. Kenda and Sapphire went to do odd jobs around the property until it was supper time. They helped clean some of the smithery, taking great care to not disturb Shepra, Shepera, and Salukis as they worked, they weeded the gardens, and they groomed some of the other animals. When it was all done and they still had some free time left, Kenda and Sapphire decided to just sit and talk. Or rather, Kenda decided to sit down and talk to Sapphire.

"Salukis is very good looking. Do you know if he had a female in his eye back in Thundera?" Kenda had asked almost immediately. Sapphire couldnt help but see a kinship between her and those school girls she used to see back in her home world.

"I never thought of it to ask, but he didnt seem to have a woman. He was mostly helping his family." Sapphire responded, looking up at the clouds. She wondered how long it was until dinner.

"Do you think I may have a chance then? He would be the perfect mate, I know it!" she said excitedly. Sapphire's ears twitched, and she felt her face heating up.

"I-I don't know, really. I'm not very good with such things." She admitted. Kenda looked at her with wide eyes.

"So... Have you ever had a crush on someone at least?" She asked. Sapphire shook her head.

"No, I haven't. It wasnt something I ever really thought of before." Sapphire admitted. It felt like a strange thing to admit, really, but she also felt a little relieved when she did.

"So, do you know anything about how to tell when a male likes you, or when you like a male?" She asked. Sapphire slowly shook her head.

"Well, I'll teach you then!" Kenda said triumphantly. Sapphire's ears fell as the feeling of something bad about to happen was approaching.

"Well, first, how to tell if a male likes you..." And Kenda went off describing things such as a male's body parts and sublte ways to tell if he may have a thing for her. By the time Shia came out to tell them it was dinner time Sapphire was certain all of the blood had rushed to her face and she was starting to feel a little light headed from how emberressing it was to listen to her.

Dinner was somewhat easy for Sapphire. She spent most of it savoring the delicious taste of the milk and stew that Shia had made, barely listening to the others as they talked unless she absolutely needed to. She asked for seconds and even thirds and by the end of dinner she felt bloated but satisfied.

"It was sooooo good!" She mewled, looking up at Shia to ask for another cup of the delicious milk. Shia laughed and filled the glass to the brim once more.

"This is your last glass, however. Can't have you drinking it all in one day. That would be unhealthy for you!" She laughed. Sapphire gave a mewl before sipping at the drink, deciding it was best to savor the flavor of it this time. Her last cup that day? She'd BETTEr savor the flavor. She glanced up at Salukis, worry etched inside. She wasnt used to the feeling, but Salukis and his family had cared for her. To see him so bent on revenge, a revenge that could cost him his life, made her feel horrible. She wanted to help him, but she knew that hurting the cats wouldnt do anything to ease Salukis's suffering any more than if he'd turned his hatred to Mumm-Ra and the lizards.

After dinner Sapphire retired to her room. She felt warn out and she wanted to sleep, but she decided to stay up. She needed to talk to Salukis, and she needed to talk to him when others wouldnt bother them, such as when everyone else was asleep. She used her keen hearing to listen to the house, sitting and waiting patiently as she heard the other residents chat idly until they retired to their rooms. She waited even after that until the house was dead silent and she could hear no muffled voices or movement.

Quietly, she slipped out of her room and headed towards Salukis's borrowed room. it was right next to hers, so it wasnt hard for her to reach it and slip in completely unnoticed. It didn't surprise her either when Salukis looked up at her from his bed in surprise.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" He asked as Sapphire walked to his bed. He said up and scooted over, making room for her to sit, which she did.

"I wanted to talk privately with you." She said. Salukis gave her a confused look.

"Well, we're alone I guess. What's wrong?" He asked. It was evident from his voice alone that he was worried, and Sapphire couldn't blame him. She hadnt complained once since she'd met him, so to think she might complain now meant something to him.

"I really believe you should give up on thoughts of revenge." She said after a moment of thought. Salukis blinked at her.

"Please hear me out, Salukis. I know you hurt over what happened, but no matter what you do you will not be able to bring them back. I have seen, time and time again, lives being destroyed by the desire for revenge. I have seen families and friends ripped apart due to such a feeling. I don't want you to go through that. I really think-"

"What about telling me early how you wouldnt do this? How you wouldnt advize me against seeking revenge?" He asked. His voice was starting to sound strained and this made Sapphire's ears prick and turn fully to him. She kept her eyes on him as well.

"Salukis, I have only have the best intentions for-"

"I dont want that! I want them to pay for what they have done! Or have you all ready forgotten?" He said, trying hard to keep from yelling. Sapphire knew this would be hard. It was such a touchy subject with anyone, let alone him.

"Please, Salukis. It isn't that I have forgotten, it is just that I don't want to lose anyone else to such a repulsive thing such as revenge and I-"

"STOP IT!" He suddenly shouted. Sapphire froze, her eyes wide.

"I CAN'T FORGIVE THEM FOR WHAT HAPPENED, AND I NEVER WILL! IT IS THEIR FAULT MY FAMILY DIED, IT IS THEIR FAULT MY PEOPLE WERE OPRRESSED, IT WAS THEIR FAULT ALL OF THIS HAPPENED SO WHY SHOULD I NOT BE UPSET? WHY SHOULD I NOT WANT THEM TO PAY?" He shouted so loudly at her that Sapphire wasnt able to respond. Her stunned silence only seemed to infuriate Salukis more, however, as he was now standing above her, making Sapphire more acutely aware of just how much bigger he was and how much stronger he was than her.

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE THEM, NOT NOW, NOT EVER, AND I WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!" he shouted more. He started to raise his hand, but before he even had whatever intentions for it Sapphire bolted out the door, her fur bristling from fear. She heard shouting from the other members of the household and someone calling her name, but fear was coursing through her and she was reacting based soley on self-preservation; She needed to get away.

It wasnt for a while until she realized she had climbed up one of the fruit tress as high as she could manage. The ground was a long ways down, but she didnt care to look at it. Curled up with her arms around her legs, her heart was racing and yet her mind was blank.

She tried to calm her rapid heartbeat, and finally thoughts began to form in her mind. Slowly, a realization dawned on her as well. She could no longer stay with Salukis.

His anger over his family's death was justified, but in moments like that she couldnt trust him. What if he had hurt her? He was raising his hand, and in the past that always meant she was going to be hit. He wouldn't listen to her, so she couldn't stay. It was simple as that.

However, where could she go? She didn't know this planet, Third Earth. She didn't know the laws, the towns, cities, villages. She didn't know the land, which places to avoid, which places were good. If she seperated from Salukis, she would be at the sole mercy of whatever fate had in store for her.

She shivered, pulling her legs closer to her body. The night air ripped though the tree, making some branches sway slightly. She blinked a few times, then slowly looked down and over at the house. She saw some flickering lights, and when she pricked her ears towards the house she could faintly hear voices. It sounded like some of the inhabitants may be fighting. After some time, the door opened and she saw a figure walk out, looking around before walking towards the trees.

When the figure reached her she saw it was Salukis. He looked beyond depressed, his eyes full of grief and pain.

"Sapphire, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice cracking. Sapphire blinked at him.

"I... I can't give up the desire for revenge. I just can't. I'm sorry." He said, looking down at the ground. He was shaking, and Sapphire knew he was most likely crying as well.

"I can't trust you, Salukis." She said slowly and precisely. Salukis looked up at her like she had physically struck him.

"Sapphire, I would never-"

"I can't trust your anger." Sapphire said calmly. Salukis stared desperately at her, like he was hoping that she would cave and come down and things would go back to the way they were, or that this was all a bad dream and he'd wake up at any moment.

"Sapphire. I promised!" He said, his voice so strained she could barely hear it over the wind. She blinked, smiling sadly.

"I know. But if you still desire revenge, then it isnt safe for me to stay with you." She said. Salukis sank to his knees and she could hear him sobbing. Despite herself, she could feel herself crying as well. After a little while, she climbed down from the tree and say beside him, the two crying, but not talking until early morning.

Soon after Sapphire had told Shia and Shepra what had fully transpired, and asked for one day of rest before she's set off on her own. She begged them to let Salukis stay with them, to force him to stay as long as they could in the hopes he'd find peace there. She was greatful when they agreed. After the day was up she was surprised when Shia handed her a sack she could wear like a backpack that had a good weeks worth of food, a decent amount of money, two sizeble bottles of the milk she loved so much, a small cooking set, an extra set of clothing, a blanket, and even a map. Shepra presented her with a small dagger, the blade of which being perhaps only four or five inches long. The dagger itself was rather plain, and wouldnt have stood out in the least, but he also gave her a sheath and a belt that she could attatch the sheath as well.

"If you ever need a place to rest, or if you'd ever want more milk, please return. We'll always have a room set aside your you." Shia said, hugging her closely. Sapphire nodded greatfully, glad of all they had given her. Shepra hugged her as well, smiling sadly at her.

"We will watch over Salukis as much as we can. He is youthful and prideful, but he knows he has made a grave error. I don't know if he will ever fully change, but you have shocked his eyes wide open. He will heal here. That much, I am sure of." He said. Sapphire nodded, thanking them again before she set out.

She only looked back once, shocked to see Salukis standing in front of the house, still crying, but smiling at her and waving his hand. Sapphire felt a tear wet the fur on her face as she raised a hand and waved back.

x

x

xxx

x

x

Sorry! SOOOO sorry this took soooo long to write. Mid Terms came up and I got a promotion at work so I wasnt able to write as much. Anyway, this ends the Dog Arc of Misfit (yes, there are Arcs. Five of them total)

Still not sure where this is going, but the whole of the fanfic is split into five 'arcs' that deal with Sapphire's development and how she influences those around her.

The Dog Arc.

The Rabbit Arc

The Lizard Arc

The Bat Arc

The Cat Arc

Why these are named this, and what happens is a mystery to all but me ^^ Sorry if you find any spelling errors or such, I lost my word document manager and no longer have spell check.

Her next traveling companion will probably be a big surprise to everyone XD

Feel free to speculate, but please tell me what you think :'3

I will also eat my shirt if this ever gets a tvtropes page. If you don't know what tvtropes is, go google it. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Traveling sucks. I spent my entire life traveling, looking for someplace safe to sleep and food that wasnt to wrotten. Traveling was pretty much secound nature to me. Didn't mean I liked it, however. Currently, I was in a rather unbalanced caravan wagon with at least five other people. The road was rough and the wagon bounced painfully, and my butt feels like it would be bruised for eternity now. We slowed to a stop and the owned of the wagon, a tall bird-like man peered inside, looking directly at me.

"Sorry Miss, but this be where you ge' off." He said. I sighed, opening the back flap and hopping out of the wagon. The air was a bit chilly, despite us being in the middle of a cavernous wasteland. The sky was gray and it looked like it would rain any moment. Before I could even turn around the wagon drove off, bumping all the way.

It had been at least two weeks since I left Salukis behind. I had made good progress on traveling on my own, but without Salukis the nights had been cold and lonely. I never really thought I would miss having a traveling companion.

I had hitched a ride with a traveling caravan, in paticular a wagon driver headed for a town far away. He said he'd take me as far as he was able, but I wasnt actually expecting him to drop me off in the middle of nowhere with no directions to a nearby town. Just as I was wondering if I might starve to death out there I felt rain droplets hit the tips of my ears, making them twitch. Mewling in distress I ran towards some large unfamiliar folliage, taking shelter underneith them.

"...!"

"...!"

I couldnt make out the words becouse of the rain, but faintly I could hear voices. Many of them. Curiousity overriding the thought that they may be enemies, I made my way to them. Best case senario they were friendly. Worst case is curiosity finally killed the cat. As the noises got louder I made my way more cautiously.

I peaked over a large vine-like plant, looking down. A group of strange creatures that resembled those pictures of trolls from my old world were surrounding a campfire. A tall person with thin limbs and a round belly was talking loudly, waving a gun around while standing infront of a cage that held a small group of small animals. My ears twitched as i finally made out some of the shouting. The man was selling the small animals, and by the looks of it, this wasnt legal.

I cautiously made my way down, staying out of sight but eyeing the cage with disguist. Nothing deserved to be caged. I slipped past the people and made my way to some other cages near a large vehicle. Various animals and other creatures were locked up looking absolutely miserable. I felt a flush of anger while looking at them and quickly went to inspect the locks on the cages. The animals and such were silent as I looked at each lock, trying to figure out if there was even one I could unlock. I had come to a cage with some teddy bear like robots when one of them held out a thin metal wire. I blinked once and grabbed the wire, instantly getting to work unlocking the cages of all the animals. The instant the last cage was unlocked I heard the tall suited man suddenly shout in my direction followed by a sickening sound of a gun being shot. I gave a startled yelp, hopping ontop of the cage.

"Get away from my beasts!" The man yelled, pointing the large rifle-like gun at me. My ears twitched fearfully, seeing the blackened ground near where I had been standing a few moments before. It had almost hit me, and was surely a warning shot.

"Get away from my goods, dammit!" He said, pointing his gun straight at me. My hand was still on the lock, and without looking I undid the final lock, unleashing all of the captured animals. In a flurry of motion all cages opened at once and all of the caputered animals rushed out for freedom. The man fired his gun at me and I tried to dodge, jumping of the cage, but the shot grazed my back, searing pain coursing through me as I landed painfully. I heard him shout and the sounds of the large troll like people running as I got up, my sight wavering. I darted off, hopefull the animals would all escape.

I darted through the vines, my leg thudding painfully on a branch. My back was constant torment. My hands slipped on the wet vines and I thudded painfully on the ground, hitting my head on a branch. My vision swam as I looked up at the vine-like plants above me, barely seeing the dark sky. Rain soaked me through, and finally, darkness claimed me.

x

I woke up with a start, staring to the side of a wall. I was laying on my stomach, and my back was throbbing dully from pain, but it didnt bother me all that much. I groaned as I finally pushed myself off of the small bed, looking around. It wasnt all that notable, things looked plain and small. Alsmot like children lived there. I blinked, looking around more and finally saw a tray with some brightly colored fruit and a glass of water by my bed. I downed the water rather quickly and then moved to the fruit, giving a startled mewl when the sweet taste of candy flooded my mouth.

"Good to see you are up." Said a robotic voice. I looked over to see one of those robot bears I had rescued earlier standing there, walking over to me. I smiled at it, flicking my ears slightly.

"Did you save me? Thank you." I said. The robot bear nodded its head. I couldn't help but give a light cooing noise due to how cute it was.

"You helped us. We wanted to help you. I am Ro-Bear Bill. Thank you for releasing us from the Conquedor." He said, walking over to her and taking the tray to a table and refilling the glass to the brim with more water. He brought it back over and I downed the class again, eating some more of the fruit.

"It was nothing, Ro-Bear Bill. I hate cages, so I didn't want anything else to be caged either." I said. Ro-Bear Bill nodded his head, filling my glass again, but I only downed it half way.

"You may rest as much as you like. We will bring you food as you need it. Please relax so your injury may heal." He said. He was so cute I reached out to him.

"Hug?" I asked. I was a little surprised when he nodded and walked over, holding his hands out. I spent a good twnety minutes just hugging him and cooing over how cute he was.

After that Iw as visited by various other members of the Berbil race, such as Ro-Bear Bill's wife, Ro-Bear Bella and their son, Ro-Bear Beebo. I ended up keeping hold of Ro-Bear Beebo, and even after a two hours I hadnt let him go. He was to cute!

I spent at least three days recovering, with Ro-Bear Bella replacing my bandages and eating that candy-tasting fruit until finally I was able to walk right again. It was a little hard, admittedly, but I managed to walk out to the outside of the building, finding the Berbils working to harvest fruit from the trees or reparing various machinery around the rather beautiful area. I had no idea a place like this could exist.

"It is beautiful..." I said, my eyes wide. Ro-Bear Beebo held my hand.

"We like it here to." He said. I smiled down at him, letting him lead me around the small village. I heard from some of the other berbils talking about a group that had left to help some travelers and that Ro-Bear Bill was one of them, but I didnt pay to much attention to it. Ro-Bear Beebo helped me get onto perch so I could see the rest of the village. The wind was blowing slightly, and as Ro-Bear Beebo sat next to me I suddenly heard a noise in the distance. Looking over, I saw a large dust cloud barreling towards the village. I watched in interest until the large vehicle that looked like a tank parked itself just outside the village.

My heart slammed in alarm, but Ro-Bear Beebo kept a grip on my arm so I wouldnt try to jump off and potentially hurt myself more. Suddenly, the tank opened and a large muscular panther-like cat popped out, followed by Ro-Bear Bill! I calmed down as the robot bear jumped down from the tank, followed by the panther guy. To my immediate surprise, he as followed by the cats I had helped so long ago, Lion-O, Cheetarah, Tygra, and the two kids along with that strange cat creature, Snarf.

Ro-Bear Bill led them to the village, obviously giving them a tour. Ro-Bear Beebo jumped down and ran to his father, leaving me pretty much stranded as he was introduced to the cats.

"Can someone help me down?" I called out finally, annoyed at being completely ignored. Also, my back was hurting and I was thirsty. The cats all looked at me in shock before Tygra walked up, smiling.

"So, we really do meet again, huh?" He said smiling up at me. My ears flicked in annoyance.

"I got shot, my back hurts, and I am thirsty. Can you get me down or do I need to start screeching?" I asked, holding my arms out for him. He chuckled and helped me down. I couldnt help but note how strong his arms were and how firm his grip was.

"Thank you, Tygra. Why are you all here?" I asked. Tygra's smile widened as he led me to his group.

"Well, our thundertank broke down and these Berbils offered to help. You remember most of the Thundercats, correct? Obviously me, but you should also remember Lion-O, Cheetara, Willykat and Willykit, along with Snarf. The large imposing guy there is Panthero." He said, his hand on my shoulder as he led me. I was starting to get tired, and my throat was dry. I REALLY wanted a drink.

"Can I get some water?" I asked Ro-Bear Bill. The cute bear nodded but it was his wife that left and then returned with a glass of water for me, which I quickly downed. Lion-O came up to me and shook my hand. I noticed that he seemed more confident, or at least more compitant, than the last time I saw him.

"It is good to see you are well! What happened to you?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, wincing.

"I helped some of the Berbils that were caught by some poacher. I got shot and they helped me out." I said simply. I didn't feel like explaining everything. My ears flicked and my tail twitched, but I ignored them. I was tired, and my irritation was showing.

"Perhaps you should get some rest, then. You must be weak." The cheetah woman, Cheetarah said to me. I nodded my head, taking a step to one of the buildings when Tygra grabbed my arm.

"Hey, if you're weak let me walk you to a place you can rest." He said. My ears flattened in annoyance, but I nodded my head. Honestly, I was getting really tired and getting carried sounded like a good idea, so I turned to him and held out my arms. He got the idea pretty quickly and gently picked me up, making sure to avoid my back as he carried me back to Ro-Bear Bill's little house, placing me even more gently on the bed. It was strange.

"Why help me?" I asked. He stared at me wide eyes for a moment.

"Any reason I shouldn't?" He asked back. I shrugged my shoulders, laying fully down. My ears twitched at a noise from outside, but I didn't get up. I kept my head to the pillow, but I could hear Tygra moving around. I peaked over at him, and it kinda looked like there was something he wanted to say. Just before he could I heard a loud noise outside. I looked up and at the door in alarm, both ears pricked to it. It sounded bad.

"I'll go check it out." Tygra said, running before I could respond. Not wanting to be left in the dark I painfully got to my feet and woddled to the door, peering out. My heart thudded as I saw a large vehicle rip through the area, a claw extended out and grabbing some of the Berbils, in paticular Ro-Bear Beebo and Ro-Bear Bella. I gave a mangled whimper, trying to get out of the house as I saw Ro-Bear Bill try vainly and valiantly to retrive his family, and I saw Lion-O save a few of the Berbils, but not Ro-Bear Beebo and Ro-Bear Bella. My heart broke as some of the Berbils that remained and the cats brought Ro-Bear Bill, broken and near death, back to the village. The Berbils brought him into his house and laid him on the table, instantly getting to work to fix him as the cats and I watched in stunned silence, praying he would make it. Tygra stood next to me, and I held onto his arm so I wouldnt have to sit down.

"Will he make it?" I heard Willkit say. My ears twitched and it broke my heart to see the Berbils trying to hard to fix him. Suddenly, Panthro went to Ro-Bear Bill and began to help fix him as well. It seemed to take forever until finally Ro-Bear Bill jumped up off of the table, as good as new. I wanted to run over and hug him tightly but my back hurt to much so I just limped over and then hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and I heard the cats discussing their next plan of action.

For a little while it was disccussed until it was finalized that Panthero and I would stay with the Berbils while Lion-O and the rest went to rescue the other Berbils. I wasnt sure where Willykit and Willykat went off to, but I had the suspicion that they were gorging themselves on the sweet candy fruit around the village.

Panthero's reaction was kind of funny when they suddenly left with Ro-Bear Bill, but it was even funnier when he started tearing up after the Berbils fixed the Thundertank for him.

"Karma is a good thing, I suppose." I said as I stood next to him, looking at the strange tank he called the Thundertank.

"Hm? I guess so." He said, looking it over and marveling at how the Berbils had fixed it up and even made it better. I giggled, sitting down and watching him. He wasnt so scary, I decided. He glanced back at me, grumbling.

"What are you, anyway? Strangest cat I've ever seen." He asked, hopping down from his tank and looking down at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea what I should be called."

"Then you're a cat."

"...?" I gave him a questioning stare. He smirked at me.

"You are a strange looking cat, that is for sure, but you still look like a cat. Thus, you are a cat. Your name was Sapphire, right? It's an odd name." He said, muling it over. I shrugged my shoulders again, looking the tank over before looking at him.

"To me, the name Panthero is odd as well." I said. He smiled.

"If you are named after a jewel where you are from, then I suspected so. I'm a bit worried about these bears, however. They don't know how to fight, so how will they protect themselves when we leave?" He wasnt really asking me this as he looked around the village, watching the Berbils rebuild their homes and fix the damage the vehicle had done.

"They do know how to build, however." I said, watching them as well. Something about that clicked in Panthero's head.

"You're right! That gives me an idea." He said, rubbing his chin as he muled over his thoughts. I smiled at him and then looked past the tank.

"Lion-O and Ro-Bear Bill are back!" I said suddenly, spotting them walking as a group back to the village. Panthero, Willykit, Willykat, and the rest of the Berbils ran forward to greet them. I limped a little of the way before standing to wait. It was a heartwarming reunion in my opinion. When Lion-O and the group had gotten closer, Panthero told them of his plan to help the Berbils build defenses around their village and everyone got to work making the various contraptions they would need. It wasnt that hard, since many of the contraptions needed were all ready there and they just needed to make a few adjustments, such as adjusting the candy fruit harvesters to shoot the candy fruit at things.

I was helping adjust one of the shooters when I was approached by Tygra.

"How'd you get here?" He asked, helping me adjust some of the wires under the watchful guidance of a Berbil.

"Shit happens." I said lamely, rubbing my shoulder lightly and trying to ignore the dull throb of pain that was still permiating through my back. I would definately remember to avoid those guns again in the future.

"Anything to do with that injury?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I got shot buy a guy trying to sell these Berbils. Thin limbed and clothed head to toe, but his actual torsoe was pretty round." I explained, "These Berbils took me in as a thank you, so I've been resting here."

"That was a pretty brave thing, to go up against the Conquedor alone." He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've been up against worse." I said, scratching a bit at my chest. The loose fitting top I was wearing had a wide collar, so I had to adjust it to keep it from falling fully down.

"That scar on your chest-"

"Ever hear of a vivisection?" I asked, scratching idly at the scars on my chest, thin lines that ran to a Y shape heading under my shirt. Tygra shook his head.

"Be glad. Don't ask that question again, either." I said, shifting through the wires and rehooking them as the Berbil pointed them out. Tygra patted my shoulder.

"Did it hurt?" He asked. I cringed as I tried to block out the memories, and gulped loudly.

"More than... More than many would ever realize." I said, my voice cracking. Tygra remained silent, but he gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze and began helping me rewire the machine. It was oddly comforting to have him there.

As we finished everything grew quiet with anticipation. It was easy to tell everyone was hopefull and nervous at the same time. Due to my back I knew I couldnt do much besides moral support, although I was somewhat hoping I could at least ride in the tank to get a better view of the fighting. Instead, with the help of Willykit and Willykat I got a comfortable place high in the trees that would allow me to see everything with little to no risk of being harmed myself so long as I didnt lose my grip or balance.

It wasnt long before the conquedor's ship along with the strange giants and some other creatures came barraling towards the village. I felt a pang of worry as the attack started, the Berbils shooting the candy fruit and the Thundercats launching their attacks. I felt helpless, and that was a feeling I hated above all others. It wasnt long into the battle that I decided I had had enough watching and I started to make my way down from the trees. To my surprise it didnt take all that much energy and I wasnt in to much pain when I finally got to the ground. Avoiding direct confrontation was my best bet, but I also wanted to meet the Conquidor face to face. I had a score I wanted to settle.

I unsheathed my dagger that Shepra had given me and made my way as silently as possible to where I had last seen the Conquidor hed, but when I noticed it was above a cliff I realized it might be to hard for me to get to him. Seeing some Berbils in trouble, I decided to take some of my pent up fustration out on something closer to me. I waited until the giant's attention was soley on the Berbils until I struck, using my dagger to lash out at their legs, cutting at anything that I could. They howled in pain and turned, intending to use their large club to crush my skull in but something grabbed me and pulled me away, causing the giant to suddenly fall on its back, knocked out. I blinked in confusion when Tygra suddenly materialized, still holding me.

"You shouldn't be fighting!" He said, placing me back on the ground. My ears flattened and I looked for something else I could do.

"I dont like to feel helpless." I said simply, trying with all my might to find some group that could use my assistance, as feeble as it may be. Tygra gave an almost angry huff, before picking me up and putting me on a high ledge I knew I wouldnt be able to get down from without agrivating my back injury. I glared at him.

"I'll come get you down when the battle is over, so stay put! You're worse than Lion-O!" He said, smiling as he said the last part. My tail flicked over the side of the ledge, and I started growling, but he merely shrugged it off and with a crack of his whip disappeared again. Finding no other alternative that wouldnt end with me in pain, I sat and watched the rest of the battle unfold. I could hear the bangs as the Thundertank and the Conquidor's machine battled head to head and I wondered if the Berbil's upgrades would be enough. The Berbils, despite being peacefull, had used their building knowledge to great effect and were gaining the upper hand on their harrasseres.

It was a great feeling to watch it all unfold.

When I heard a thunderous crash and saw the giants and even the conquidor starting to retreat I knew the battle had been won. Everyone started to celebrate at the victory, and I let a smile come to my face. I just wish I could have done more.

True to his word, not long after the celebrations started did Tygra return, holding his arms out so I could get down from the ledge. I sheathed my dagger and willing let him carry me down. It was very great to see all of the Berbils so happy, and I ended up holding Ro-Bear Beebo most of the time as everyone seemed to be cheering the victory and taking it easy that night. The Thundecats themselves slept mostly in their tank or near it while I stayed in Ro-Bear Bill's house, as I had done all the nights before. Nearing the middle of the night, however, I had been woken by something. Getting up, I decided some fresh air was in order to sort out my mind.

I stepped into the cold air, contemplating my situation once more. Transported to a new world, still a freak, losing a potential new family, losing a friend. It was all hard to take in, but then I was used to it. My life was never easy, but I wasnt naive enough to think I wasnt going to break down from it all. I didn't feel like I would just yet, but I knew that sometime soon the gravity of the situation was going to come closing in on me, expecially since this world seemed to be very hostile, expecially towards cats now. Then again, this world was still a lot better than my original world. At least I wasnt being singularly hunted anymore.

I glanced over when I heard a noise and saw the woman, Cheetarah, walking towards me.

"Why are you not resting? Aren't you injured?" She asked. I was, my back still stung, but it wasnt as bad as it had been. In truth, the blast didnt seem like it actually hit my back so much as grazed it. I blinked at her, then smiled.

"Are you worried?" I asked. She slowly nodded.

"It is hard to live in a wide world with no real direction. You seem lost." She said, her voice even and slow. I blinked at her, tilting my head to the side. My ears flicked questioningly.

"I have no direction?" I asked. It seemed more philisophical than it did like a literal question. Cheetarah nodded her head.

"When one is lost it gives way to chaos. That is what my master, Jaga, once told me. The last time we met, and even the first time in Jeroma's home, you seemed to have a direction you were headed, a path, a purpose. Now, you lack that purpose and path. What happened?" She asked. My ears flattened.

"Salukis and i parted ways." I said. She blinked at me.

"Does your path need to soley lie in another being?" She asked. I blinked a few times.

"... It never really has, has it?"

"That is for you to answer, not me. I hope that the next time we meet, you will have found your path in life." she said, returning to the Thundertank. I stood there, thinking over what she had said of my path in life.

I never had given it much thought before.

I spent the rest of the night Ro-Bear Bill's home, laying in the bed and thinking it over, finally getting a bit of rest until the next day, when the Thundercats left.

"You may come with us, if you like." Lion-O offered. Although I was actually tempted, I shook my head.

"I am used to seeing anger and the desire for revenge. I can't stay with those who focus on these things, Lion-O. My path is a mystery to even myself, but your path will only lead to pain as I see it. If you can forgo that anger the next time we meet, maybe then I will join you." I said. When was I the one to be philosophical? What I said seemed to have an effect on him, and it made me wonder how Salukis was doing with Shepra. Was he doing well? I hoped so. Lion-O looked perplexed before he finally smiled.

"Who knows?" He shrugged. Tygra gave him a sneering comment which got a rise out of him. Cheeterah gave me a knowing smile that I returned. I nodded to both Willykat and Willykit, and smiled up at Panthero as well.

"Tygra, you shouldn't bully your brother so much." I said lightly. Tygra smirked at me.

"I make no promises!" He said. I gave an airy chuckle, shaking my head.

"I wonder, is that what it is like to have an older brother? If it is, Im not to sure I'd ever really want one." I said, jokingly really. Tygra smiled at me.

They left not long after that exchange. I stayed at the village for some time after that, resting and waiting until I could finally move about without having to worry about reopening my back wound. It honestly didnt take to long for it to heal, a few more days at the least.

"Just a skin wound, nothing more." Ro-Bear Bella said, helping me redress in a a deep mahoganny long sleeved shirt and some dark brown trousers. They had been made for me by the Berbils after it was revealed the clothes Saluri had given me were bloodstained, along with the clothes Shia had given me. I demanded to have the clothes back, despite the bloodstains, but even I knew I couldnt wear them. I asked Ro-Bear Bella if there was any chance of getting me knew clothes, and lo and behold she delevered with this new outfit.

"They belonged to a member of the rabbit race. Very loose and comfortable. We resewed them a bit so they could fit you." She explained. I could see some evidence of the restitching, but otherwise didn't mind it. The clothes were loose and comfy, and I could easily move around. I liked them.

"Thank you so much, Ro-Bear Bella!" I said, hugging her. I liked this place, but I felt like I had to keep moving. She hugged me back and as I departed the village with the Berbils waving goodbye to me I felt happy.

Perhaps the future was looking brighter for me.

That night, as I sat in a low crevice with a small fire burning in front of me, I felt more at peace than I did in a long time. The stars were bright, and I could rest for as long as I needed without any immediate threat. It was a nice feeling for me.

That morning I woke up with my hands tied behind my back, my legs bound together and gagged with a group of large creatures standing before me, all snickering.

"She'll fetch a pretty coin, Im quite sure of that!" they sneered.

Well, there went the warm fuzzies.

x

x

xx

x

x

This chapter was originally going to end with Sapphire meeting her next traveling partner and kick off the next arc, but at 5000 words all ready I was worried that it would get to long, so I cut it off there.

I hope some of this chapter was funny. I had to rewrite several scenes, but I hope it came out all right and that everyone is as much in character as possible.

Sapphire needs to have more interaction with the rest of the Thundercats.

Btw, I started playing a mmorpg named Nostale! If you play it let me know and we can join together to beat the crap out of the monsters! Im a level 18 archer right now! ^-^

I WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know what people think about my fanfic :'3 Ok? MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!

:'3


	5. Christmas Special

Before anyone asks, this is actually a PREQUAL chapter. It is Sapphire's first real 'Christmas' in a sense and says how she gets her name. More information after the story!

I sniffed my nose, twitching my ears and tail to shake off the collected snow. Shivering, I hugged the thin bed sheet I had taken a while back closer to me to conserve warmth. I peered out a little ways, looking towards the buildings all around me from my view in the allyway. I shivered, seeing some lights turning off in the night and I started to wonder if I could perhaps sneak into one, at least for the night, to stay warm. I flicked my ears to clear off more snow and tied some of the sheet around my neck, making it look like I was wearing a dirty gray cape as I started to scale the wall up to the top of the building. It wasnt that hard, as there were pleanty of grasps for my hands and claws. Once on top I looked across the city. I wasn't sure where I was exactly, all I knew was that it snowed and it got very very cold in winter. I looked towards areas I knew that would have houses and people living there. It was a risky gamble, but I'd rather flee from the police after bunking in an abandoned house then to stay outside and freeze to death. Making my way to the housing and staying out of sight was easier than I thought. Police patrolled the streets but I kept to the rooftops.

Finding an unnoccupied house proved to be somewhat harder. It seemed like all the houses had residents, as all were brightly lit for that holiday, Christmas. It took me some time but I eventually found one house, although lit with Christmas lights, that was dark all through out. It didn't look like anyone had been in the house recently and was well furnished. Normally, I would not take such a risk, but the snow was beginning to fall heavier and heavier, making me colder and colder. I would freeze to death if I stayed outside and this house looked nice, warm, and empty. As I snuck my way in through a window with a broken latch in the attic I could only pray that the owners of the house would not return and discover my presence.

It was easy to get from the attic to the main portion of the house using the trap door ladder. I had to be careful and I avoided turning on any lights. Although people these days didn't seem to be rather aware of their neighbers that didn't mean this neighborhood wasnt close nit. All it took was one nosy neighbor to realize the owners of this home werent around and wonder why a light was on and then I would be scrambling while fleeing from the police. No, best to keep the lights off. I shivered, realizing the heat wasnt on in the house. This, along with a fine layer of dust on tables, meant the inhabitants of this home must have been on a trip for the holidays. Just my luck! I slipped through the house, turning the heat on full blast and getting that satisfying sound if it turning on. I slipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasnt much in it at all aside from a few soft apples and some left overs in tupperwear. Opening the tupperwear, my nose cringed at the disguisting smell of rotten food. They must have left for a while as I realized all the food in the fridge wasnt any good. I closed the fridge and opened the freezer. The cold blast of air made me close it instantly. No matter what might be in there that was tasty, it was NOT worth going through that frigid air. What did they have the freezer set on? 'Freeze-to-Death'?

I went to some cuboards, flipping them open and shifting through cans and boxes of food. My mouth watered at the sight of cans of spam, packages of cookies, instant ramen, chips, canned soup and vegitables. I gulped, swallowing the saliva and took a few moments to look over my bounty. I didn't know when the inhabitants would be returning, I hated stealing, but this was to easy and to good to ignore. I closed the cuboard with only a can of spam in hand, quickly opening it and eating the contents quickly. I disposed of the can in a trashbin and went through the house. I need warmer clothes and possibly a backpack. Something to carry things with. A warm coat was easy to find in a room that was obviously the parent's. A mother, if I guessed right by the make up and dressed. It was a bit large, but it was thick and warm. I found, what I believed to be, a teenage girl's room. The inhabitant was certainly tomboyish by the sports gear, yet they also had something that would be considered girly, such as hair products and movie posters with good-looking male actors. In there I found a nice backpack.

Before returning to the kitchen I made sure to look for an extra blanket when I stumbled upon camping gear. Not one to pass up such a great opprotunatey, I took a sleeping bag instead along with a nice portable pot made for outdoor cooking. The sleeping bag hooked nicely to the new backpack and the pot was small and folded in on itself so I had pleanty of room as I raided the cubboards, taking food as I pleased. There was so much I even allowed myself the rare and delicious opprotunatey to be picky and shift through things I didn't like. With the backpack packed fully but still carryiable, I took my pick for dinner that night. A grand feast for me of spam, canned soups and veggies. Using some borrowed utensils from the drwaers, I chowed down on the cold meal, happy for it. Stomach full I decided perhaps for something warm to drink. I returned to the cubboards in the hopes of some tea or maybe even coffee, and instead found packets of hot chocolate. Beggers couldnt be choosers, however, and I ripped open a packet and poored the contents into a coffee mug. Water boiled in a pot on the stove and I was savoring the sweet taste and the warmth in my stomach not soon after. I was so wrapped up in enjoying myself that I didn't realize at first when the sounds of the garage door opening flooded the house. Heart slamming with fear when I heard the car doors opening and closing I grabbed the backpack and quickly dashed upstairs, closing the attic door just as the home's owners walked into the door.

I barely even breathed, my ears pricked for sound. I heard some confusion as they talked about the house being hot, and then sudden sharp and shocked voices when I realized I had left the coffee mug on the counter, half full with steaming hot chocolate, and they had found it. Thudding as they ran through the house, shocked voices at discovering things disturbed. I heard a teenaged girl screaming about her missing new backpack. My heart was pounding in my chest as I tried to keep calm, a hand gripped tightly to the stolen goods. I had to get out of there. I carefully got up and tiptoed my way to the window but a sudden loud squeek startled me and I let out a yelp as the floorboards below me creeked under my weight. I felt my heart freeze solid as all noise in the house stopped, followed by the sounds of people running towards the trap door to the attic I was in. I bolted for the window, reaching it just as the trap door was opened. Somehow, the latch on the window had moved just so I had to scramble to open it and just as I was trying to climb out my tail was grabbed. It caused me to yelp and I was roughly yanked back. Hissing I struck out at the person but struck only air and suddenly there was a large, warm weight on me, pinning me to the ground.

"Got you theif! How long did you think you'd get to live in our house, huh?" A teenage voice asked me. I heard panting and looking over I saw a woman standing closer to the trapdoor and holding a baseball bat.

"Wh-what in the world...?" The woman trailed off as she looked me over. My long hair was strewn about me, making it hard to see, but from there I knew they both could get a good look at my cat ears, stripped hair, and of course, my bruised tail from being yanked but the teenage female brute above me.

"This is... to real to be some kinda costume..." the girl above me said as she gently stroked my face, her fingers gliding through the fur and into my hair. Despite my fear at being caught, I couldn't help but give a light purr at the stroke. It had felt nice...

"It's purring!" The adult woman screamed.

"Mom! Really! It's a girl for one! Hey, get up so we can get a look at you." The teenage girl said. I got up uneasily, looking them over. The teenage girl was young. Older than me, I was sure of it. Perhaps sixteen? Tall and slender but she looked strong and capable with a pleasant face and shoulder length black hair she had tied up in a ponytail. The teenage girl's gray eyes looked me over with a mixture of amusement, surprise, wonder, and what I thought to perhaps be intriugue. My ears flattened to my head and I scooted backwards.

"Hey, what's up? We arent going to hurt you, but we DO need our stuff back. You look pretty weird. Are you some kinda government experiment or something?" The girl laughed. I saw the adult woman cringe away from me, her bat held at ready. Did something happen to her in the past? I looked back at the teenage girl.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't have money, it was cold out and-"

"You snuck into our house. We understand. Come on down and we'll talk about this." The girl said, extending her hand to me. I stared at it, not quite sure what to do.

"Hey, come on! We're just going to talk and you can even finish your hot cocoa! My name is Leanne Redoric, what's yours?" She asked, still holding out her hand. My ears perked forward as I regarded her somewhat.

"... I don't... really have a name..." I said hesitantly. Leanne blinked at me, looking at my face closely. She used a hand and gently pushed some hair away, looking directly in my eyes.

"You don't have anyway whites! Your eyes just look like big sapphires! I know! I'll call you Sapphire then! How about that?" She asked, her fists placed on her hips as she gave a proud stance and happy smile.

Sapphire.

I liked it.

I nodded my head, holding out my hand for her. Leanne gently gripped it and led me from the attic into the main house with her mother watching me like a hawk. She guided me back to the kitchen, the room now lit by the lights, and let me sit at the table with a new cup of hot cocoa.

"So, where are you from Sapphire?" she asked as she sat down with her own hot cocoa. Her mother leaned against a wall and watched me. It was unnerving.

"... I don't know..."

"Where are you going?"

"... Safe..."

"...What?" Leanne asked, her eyes wide but kind and smiling. I looked down at my cup, surprised to see a few marshmellows.

"... Anywhere that... that is safe. I don't have... A place... always running... can't let them find me." I said. I didn't want to talk. I couldn't get attatched. I wanted to run. Leanne placed a hand over mine, her thumb stroking the fur on my exposed hand.

"Your fur is really smooth and fine! I wanna cuddle up with you almost! Why don't you stay the night here?"

"Absolutely not!" Her mother spoke up finally. My ears shot up and then flattened at her harsh tone.

"Mom! Why not? We can't just leave her out in the cold!" Leanne complained. The two started yelling back and forth but I shut them out, gripping my ears as close to my head as possible to block out the harsh noise. Suddenly, I felt someone hugging me and my ears shot up and my eyes went wide.

"She is sleeping in my room tonight and that is that!" Leanne said, forcing me out of the chair and through the house. I heard her mother yelling but Leanne didn't pay any attention to it, dragging me along. In her room I noted that the backpack I had grabbed was still packed and leaning up against her bed. She forced me to sit down on her bed and then went to her desk, returning with some scissors and a hairbrush. Alarm rang through me instantly and looked like it showed by how she suddenly started laughing.

"Don't worry! I just want to cut your hair some. It kinda looks like you havent cut it once in fifteen years!" She said. She was correct, however. I hadnt cut it once since my 'birth' and it had gron long, tangled, and unkempt. Now that I thought of it, I probably looked like some wild, feral animal to humans. I settled down and let her run the brush through my hair, ttying depserately not to yelp when she tore through knots.

"You need a bath. Shampoo, condistioner, and soap." she said suddenly, standing up and offering me a hand. Next thing I know I am being forcefully stripped in the bathroom as the tub is being filled with steaming water. I was now standing, wide eyed, confused, scared, and naked in front of Leanne as she tested the water and turned it off.

"You can get it now, the temperature is perfect!" She said, smiling at me. I couldnt move and she had to get me in the tub, sitting in the blissfully warm water as she started dumping it on me using one of those big plastic cups you can get at a convenience store for sodas. She started humming as she drenched me completely in water, the water turning color as the dirt and grime was washed away. I felt the water ripple in my fur and saw her reach down, pulling out the plug.

"If I knew you had this much grime on you I woulda just had you rinse in the shower first. Stay sitting and let me run you over with the spray." She said, turning the fauset on and then turning on the showerhead. I shivvered as she detatched it and used it to rinse off the rest of the grime, dirt, and possibly blood from my fur. She let me hold it so I was spraying myself in the chest as she lathered some shampoo in my hair before she took the nozzel back and sprayed me. We repeated this for the conditioner and then she turned the water off and replaced the nozzel. She turned the water on again and made me sit in the tub as it filled, handing me a bar of soap.

"Clean yourself, I'm gunna go get you a change of clothes. Turn the water off when the tub gets full, alright?" She said. I nodded in consent and she walked off, leaving me to my own devices. I did as she wanted, turning the water off and using the sweet smelling soap to wash the fur on my body. This felt nice, like Heaven, and I relished in the feeling. Leanne returned sometime later, holding a towel and some clothes in her arms and placed them on a counter.

"All clean? Time to get dressed and then I can get your hair fixed!" She said, smiling. I nodded, pulling out the plug and letting the water drain. I stood and let her wrap a towel around me, using another one to dry some of my hair. I purred as she pulled me out of the tub, drying my hair and fur with gentle rubs from the towel. This was definitely Heaven!

She helped me dress in the new clothes, and told me that I could keep them. When I asked her about my old ones she told me there was no hope of salvation for them and she had thrown them out. I felt a bit saddened by this, but I took my new clothes eagerly. They looked a bit like festival clothing. She had me sit in a chair with a towel wrapped around me neck and started brushing my hair out to a certain length. Soon, I started hearing snipping and felt the pull on my head laxen as she cut my hair. It didn't take all that long and she let me look in a mirror to see the hair now an inch above my shoulders. I purred in satisfaction as I now didnt need to constantly move my hair from my eyes. It was a nice touch as she brushed through it some more, causing me to purr louder.

"Soooo cute! Like a kitten!" Leanne giggled as she finished with my hair. I was sad to feel the brush leave and obediently followed her back to her room, plopping down on the bed tiredly as she changed into her nightgown. I flicked my ear as she laid down behind me, pulling us both under the covers and turning off the lamp, the only light source in the room. I purred as she started scratching my ear at the base in just a way that made me melt.

"Just like a little kitten! You can stay if you want." Leanne offered. I shifted around and looked at her but she was smiling at me so kindly it felt like my heart would wrench in two.

"I would talk with my mom about it, convince her to let you stay! Then you wouldn't have to run anymore, Sapphire!" Leanne said, scratching and petting my ears. I purred.

"Why...?" I asked. Leanne blinked at me, smiling broadly.

"Becouse you're my friend! My unique, cute, strange friend now, and I want to help you!" She said. I blinked at her.

"You didn't unpack the backpack." I said. Leanne nodded her head.

"Becouse I know you won't stay. I put a really warm coat and a scarf on the desk for you as well. You can come and go as you please. I'll make sure my window is always open to you." Leanne said. I blinked my eyes, flicking my tail so it trailed across her hip. She flinched and looked at me in confusion.

"... Thank you, Leanne."

"Call me Lee. Now go to sleep! Tomarrow is Christmas!" She said excitedly. I rolled over and closed my eyes, letting my mind drift.

I woke up before anyone else. I used some paper on her desk and a pen to write a note. I took the backpack and the clothes she left out, noting she had put some extra clothes in the backpack, and crawled out her window. The morning air was chilled and brisk, but I couldn't stay long.

But I knew I had a place to return to, had I ever the need.

_My friend,_

_Sorry for leaving so suddenly. I can't tell you the reason for it, but please understand it is for your safety. I can't be with regular humans, but I hope one day to find a real home. _

_Thank you for offering your home to me. When I need it, I will be sure to return. _

_Thank you for my name. I will treasure it always._

_Your friend,_

_Sapphire. _

I AM aware that the first chapter mentioned a MAN gave her the name Sapphire. This inconsistancy is deliberate and will be explained later!

Yes, the clothes Leanne gives her is the same she is wearing in the first chapter.

She had been wearing those clothes for about two years.

Yes, she returns to Leanne's place from time to time as well (mostly for food and clothing washing. And bathing)

Leanne Rodric actually belongs to Chibimaker, who has Leanne in her own Thundercat's story called The Jewel of Omens! Check it out sometime, I like reading it for sure.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Sorry

long time no update, I guess.

there are a lot of reasons I havent updated in a while. I got a second job becouse my family and I were running out of money becouse of my older brother. My older brother took his alchohalism to an all new level when he came home hammered (after just getting out of the mental ward at the hospital after attempting suicide) and hit my mom and little brother after they tried to stop him from drinking more.

Honestly, it is all getting to me really bad, and I even missed work. I really just want everything to go back to normal, but I honestly doubt they ever will.

It hurts a lot, and I dont really have the desire to write. The newest chapters for my fanfics are all pretty much half done or almost done but... I dont have the drive to finish them at all. I just dont.

Sorry. It may be a lot longer until I update...


End file.
